


This is the Dark Place You Don’t Get to Get Out Of

by Sherry_CS



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Mindbreak, Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Incest Kink, M/M, No sex of any kind actually, Quick spin-off situation from unrevealed latest chapter, Sick Relationship, Torture, Very possible canon divergence, Water Torture, Yantsui’s one-sided obsession goes a long way back, but no actual incest I promise, underage torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: So. Has anybody seen the new excerpt from Sensei’s April update? Where we catch a glimpse of Feilong tied up in cuffs, water splashing down his face? And him just waking up, moaning some indecipherable sound? I’m sure everybody’s guessing who the kidnapper is, and in my sick universe, I’m having it be Yantsui, his adopted brother, for the purpose of this piece.





	This is the Dark Place You Don’t Get to Get Out Of

_One_.

You have always been the one in control, but damned if I should ever let you know that.

 _Two_.

You think I didn’t see what you were doing? Ever since we were small. You had this strange strange hyponitising effect about you. You claimed every soul who dared look upon you. And you tried to claim mine. Ha!

 _Three_.

The water dripping off the tip of your hair. Somehow it gives you a strange youthful look. Like you were emerging out of water. It makes me remember. It makes me remember that one time when you actually did that.

 _Four_.

Screaming. Screaming all that you can. Screaming when you’re not gagging on all the water rushing into your mouth. Your satiny short hair ebbing and flowing with the movement of the water like it’s part of it, soft and billowy like jellyfish. “I’m sor... sorry!” You were shrieking. I can still hear it today. I stare at your water-drenched Medusa head and I can just about hear it echoing out from the back of your skull. And I heard it then. I heard it and I kept pushing. I pushed your little Barbie-doll-like head deep into the water until you couldn’t scream any more, until your hair still billowed but with no life. And the last word on your mouth, if I remember correctly, was ‘brother’.

 _Five_.

Guess who stopped me? Haha. Father. Of course it was Father. You were always his favourite. I didn’t even try to explain. I watched with cold eyes as you tried to cover for me even as you were breathing hard from the very recent suffocation. Your face flushed. Your body half-naked, a broken drippy mess dumped unceremoniously by the brink of the pool. And I saw it clear as day. Your cunningness. Your talent at winning people over. Your wicked wicked mind play.

 _Six_.

And I swore you got to pay. For being in my life. For fucking with my life. For fucking vacuuming my mind sometimes until I can think about nothing but you (your body, your hair, your stance, the way you walk, the way you stalk, the way you always perched a few inches back from my right shoulder like that was where you belonged. It WAS where you belonged!). For making me look like a complete idiot. 

_Seven_.

For ultimately taking my life.

 _Eight_.

Because do not pretend. If you weren’t involved in that goddamn debacle eight years ago (in my own house!), I don’t know who was.

 _Nine_.

Oh and you look so innocent, so fragile in your unconscious state. So easy to break.

 _Ten_...

...drips of water and it’s time to wake the fuck up, my Sleeping Beauty. My sweet little dragon. My precious baby brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had long wanted to pen a sick piece on how Yantsui used to mindfuck poor little Feilong all the way through their childhood and adolescence. Sadly, I never got down to it. I guess this is the perfect occasion to... urr, illustrate the idea a bit? Make no mistake, I am worried as fuck about who the kidnapper is, what they are doing to Feilong, what they want from him and/or from Mikhail, what kind of danger the poor crazy Russian is letting himself into by (as he definitely will) rushing to Feilong’s rescue... However, that being said, it shouldn’t stop me from wanting to write a sick piece of pretended incest and torture... should it?


End file.
